


I'll Color Me Blue

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Blue - Freeform, But i love this song, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How do I tag?, It Sucks, M/M, One Shot, Song fic, That song is beauty okay, Vague, af, blue neighbourhood - Freeform, so?, song one shot, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, there ya go, this is shit, troye sivan slays me, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loved Michael, and would do anything for him. </p><p>Or</p><p>A muke fic based off of BLUE by Troye bc bae af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Color Me Blue

loving michael was hard, sometimes. the fights were brutal, the nights after were long. it seemed like he was every red light, and luke was always green to go. 

the sad thing to luke was he used to be so high in luke's eyes. (metaphorically, and physically. michael did use to be taller than luke.) he was everything high to luke: the sun, the moon, the stars. but now, as the band got bigger and the hate got worse, it just seemed as everything about him was... kind of low. everything was like the ground and the grass. nothing beautiful anymore.

luke was always green, and michael was always red. it had just become something you got used to after a while, sadly. luke stopped trying to change things up. he stopped trying to do new things with michael, and decided that, yeah, things were okay the way they were. 

the thing is, michael was all luke wanted. why would he ask for anything else, if michael was already here? he'd color himself blue if that's what michael wanted. anything to make michael realize how much he meant to luke, and stay. 

michael was like a mirror, he was rwflecting everything luke wanted to see, and luke could only ever see himself when he was looking up at him. he just wanted michael, he could never ask for more. so he would color himself blue if michael liked that more than green. anything to make him stay. 

he only saw himself looking up at michael, so he'd do this for him. besides, luke could never say no. to anyone, really, but especially not to michael. especially not his baby. especially not the person who kept him grounded and not floating away in the clouds of crazy famous people gone wrong. he didn't want to venture there, neither did michael. he hoped.

-

luke got accustomed to the small things michael did. like if he went to michael's house and he saw the lights were on, he knew nobody was home. or the small random the,t messages that said things like "just saw a dog" which meant something more along the lines of, "i just want you to know i'm thinking of you."

luke swore he'd never lose control when he was younger, he'd always stay himself. he said he'd never change anything about himself to make someone love him. but that was before he met someone with a heartbeat as slow as michael's. that was before he fell in love with said heartbeat.

michael was everything luke wanted and more. if michael told him to color himself blue, he would, just to make him stay. he only every saw his true self when he was with michael, so how could he let go of his one wish? coloring himself blue for a while wasnt that bad, if he could be himself with michael for a while. anything to keep him there.

michael was red and dark and black and white. he never saw the colors of the world luke saw. luke was blue and green and purple and yellow. he couldn't see the world the way michael did, unless michael wasn't in his own.

luke knew that michael wasnt any of the colors luke was and wanted to change it. he wanted to paint michael a clear blue sky, and make michael smile, because without him, luke was basically color blind. it felt like without michael, every time luke opened his eyes it was raining outside.

"i want you," he would whisper in those dark nights into his phone to michael.

it was these late night conversations luke had with michael that would rattle his bones and make his skin a little paler, a little bit more blue. it was these conversations that sometimes reminded him why the world didn't think michael and luke would work out.

michael would never reply. and that was the most painful thing, to know michael was on the line and maybe, possibly, not feeling the same way luke felt at the deep moments of the nights. 

"i would color myself blue. anything to make you stay." luke would say.

"im not going anywhere." michael would assure.

"im only seeing myself when im looking up at you. i want you, id color me blue. anything, to make you stay."

"im only seeing myself, when i'm looking up at you." michael finished.

michael heard luke smile. this was going to be their next song, he could feel it.

(and if michael was to tell the truth, h'd color himself blue for luke, too. he was truly in love with the blonde boy who was blue and green and everything in between. he had fallen for the boy and his insecurities, and he wouldn't change that for the world. he wouldn't change it, because he had luke by his side, and no one else could say that.

so sometimes michael was a little black and white, the opposite of like. so sometimes michael would want someone dark like him. but at the end of the day, michael would never want someone who wasnt as brightly colored as the boy by his side. he was perfect, this was imperfectly perfect. and michael loved it.)


End file.
